Welcome to Hollywood
by DoItUp
Summary: Lauren moved to LA with her best friend for freedom, fun and college, little did she know she'd stumble across Mitchel Musso who was determined to add a twist to everything...
1. Well You Look Good, I Guess I Should

"I'm really nervous, aren't you?" I asked my best friend Natalie as we actually realised what we were about to do was happening. "Kind of, i'm glad to get away." She replied handing me my plane ticket. "Here." She added with a smile. I couldn't help but return it, I was so glad to be moving away too but it seemed unreal. Los Angeles? We'd planned on going on holiday there like two years ago but moving there? What were we thinking? I let the panic subside as we approached the check in desk.

"Morning ladies." The chirpy voice of the attendant went right through me as we boarded the plane. I groaned inwardly. This was going to be one long flight.  
At least I have my best friend next to me who had tag teamed up with a pile of magazines, determined to get me through the 11 hour flight from London, Gatwick to LAX.

"Welcome to Hollywood." I breathed as we left the airport, the hot air came crashing down on us and I smiled, scrambling through my hangbag to find my sunglasses.

"These won't leave our faces now!" Natalie laughed as she donned hers too. We dragged the 6 cases we had between us to the taxi rank. Before we knew it we were driving down the highway with the windows rolled down.

"Oh my gosh, how much do you feel like we're on The Hills?" I asked as we pulled up outside our new apartment building.

It was ridiculous, it made us realise how overly priced our homes were back in England. "No, thats not our apartment...is it?" Natalie asked removing her sunglasses and gawking. I laughed.

"I think it is." I felt so proud to say so. "It is like, huge!?"

We couldn't have rushed toward the elevator more if we tried, struggling with our cases we fished the key from the envelope we'd picked up downstairs and I fumbled to get it in the door. As i pushed the door open I felt I was the one gawking now. In front of us was the most adorable apartment i'd ever seen. The marble surfaced kitchen, the white walls and cream and black furniture, and then the winding staircase.

"Home sweet home!" Natalie screeched and pushing her cases to the ground she kicked off her shoes and skipped up the stairs. I needed a moment alone to take it all in, i leant my cases against the wall and stood by the window. Looking down at the bustling streets I don't think i'd ever wanted to be anywhere else now...

***

"Your hair looks FINE!" I insisted as Natalie flattened it down for the twelfth time. The humidity did her no good.

"But its sooo frizzy!" She whined, putting yet more product on it.

"Well i'm going to wine and dine with the rich and famous, toodles!" I faked blowing her a kiss, tossed my hair back and sauntered towards the door.

"OKAY!" I heard her give in. "Coming Miss Jolie" She mocked.

***

"Ooh it looks good here, but its soooo busy, look at that queue!" I exclaimed as we got closer to the restaraunt in downtown Hollywood.

"Oh geez, I'm not waiting in that line." Natalie said and I nodded in agreement. Just as we were turning to leave we heard screams and shouting.

"What the-" Natalie asked as we spun round again.

It was papaparazzi and paparazzi equals fans, and fans equal a celebrity.  
"Someones coming out, i so hope it's Joel and Nicole? Don't you? I'd love to see them..." Natalies voice continued on in the back of my mind but I focused on the person who was being hustled out. A boy, i could tell that much. Long hair.

"Do we know him?" I asked Natalie, the queen of all celebrity gossip.

"Oh, oh, that boy, from that tv show, i think?" She asked standing on her tiptoes just as the boys face broke into view. "Hannah Montana!"

"Thats not Hannah Montana!" I replied giving her the weirdest look. Seriously, that girl.

"No, you dummy, he's IN Hannah Montana." She told me, giving ME the weird look now.

"Ohh. I see." I blushed and tried to shrug it off by paying more attention to the boy. He smiled politely, signing autographs and waving at his fans as he came closer towards us. I caught his eye when he was closest to us and he held his Sharpie out as though to sign something. I felt myself blush more and then of course, I panicked.

"Oh no, sorry, i don't have anything, i was just, well, waiting, and..." I held my hands out apologetically and he smiled widely leaning towards me and hugging me.  
He was pulled away briskly and I turned to Natalie. She was grinning widely.

"Ooo-kay, why did he just hug me?" I asked her. She laughed. "Cos you stood there with your arms out..." I shook my head. Weird. Lovely boy. And his aftershave did smell good. He hugged nice too.

"Aww, well that was nice, would've been nicer if he'd been Hugh Jackman, or Chace Crawford." Natalie went on as we wandered trying to find somewhere else to eat.

"It was strange. So embarassing, I expect he was so insulted that I admitted to not being a fan at his own appearance." I blushed as I recalled the events in my head.

"Oh please, you'll never see him again." Natalie said. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Probably, anyways, you never know." She added quickly. "Ooh McDonalds?"

I opened my mouth to protest and suggest somewhere a little more ..expensive? But then i realised how I'd trawled the streets of downtown Hollywood for long enough, wanted a burger and fries and didn't care whether it cost $20 or $3.

***

A week later, after fourteen long days of looking for collegesand trying to socialise around Hollywood, we'd been able to nab invites to our first ever friday night out in Hollywood. Okay, so it WAS a house party. But it was a house party in Toluca Lake, and from what Natalie had read about that in magazines and online, it was a pretty safe bet.  
I'd packed so much from England that I was praying to find something suitable in my closet. I pulled out a short purple mini dress with a black waistbelt attached, i grabbed my silver gladiator heels and chucked them on. It looked half decent, I spose. I curled my hair hurredly and slapped on some make up.  
I approved of my reflection in the full body mirror we'd put up in the hallway.

"Oh my gosh, i love your dress!" Natalie exlaimed. I blushed, why do i keep doing that? And said hers looked great too. She always did look amazing.

***

"Thank you!" We called to the taxi driver as he saluted us and sped off down the road. We gasped when we saw the house with blaring music and people all socialising outside the front all laughing. They smiled as we excused ourselves to get to the front door. We were greeted by Tyler, the guy Natalie had met when visiting a college and also whom she'd got along very well with. I smiled as I watched her kiss him on the cheek as a greeting. Aww. I could tell when she liked a guy, and this was definitely an example.

I was slightly grateful when Tyler took us forward to introduce us to some of his friends.  
"These are the boys, sorry if they're a little rowdy, half of them aren't legal to be drinking yet either, but what the law doesn't know won't hurt them." He laughed. I glanced at Natalie and the look we shared meant that we were mutually agreeing not to let him know we were both only 18 too.

"Lauren and Natalie, meet..." He trailed off and I immediately forgot all the names of the ridiculously good looking boys in front of us. I think there was a Chris in there somewhere, maybe a Nick, but when Tyler came to the last name.

"and Mitchel." He added thumping the boy on the shoulder. The boy raised his hand. I recognised him immediately, he didn't seem to recognise me, which was absolutely fan-freaking-tastic! I smiled, relieved and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." I mumbled and he pulled my hand toward him slightly, although his breath slightly smelt of beer that yummy scent of his aftershave overpowered it. "I remember you too." He whispered. I pulled back and forced a nervous laugh.

"Ha ha, oh yeah, me too!" I joked, but there it was again, my cheeks going red. Natalie had also noticed and nudged me. She leant closely making sure none of the boys had realised and whispered "thats him!" I nudged her back but slightly harder.


	2. I'm So Glad I Got To Know You

"So, what are those accents, Australian?" One of the boys asked. I heard Natalie sigh. That was the sixteenth time, and counting that we'd both been asked that, were they really that similar!  
"English." She replied through gritted teeth. I tried to smile.  
"Just kidding!" One of the other boys added. "We know that annoys you Londoners." He said the last word with a rubbish cockney British accent.  
I tried not to look at Mitchel once as the other boys around him asked us typical questions about England. Do we know the Queen. Do we only eat Fish and Chips?  
It was only until Mitchel spoke that I forced myself to look at him. And blush.  
"Craigs lighting some fireworks outback in like ten minutes, anyone coming with?" He asked. I glanced at Natalie. She grinned.  
"Sure, we'll come!" These Hollywood parties were so much better than our British ones, all you did there was drink ghastly beer and be horribly sick the next morning. No fireworks.  
I linked arms with Natalie as we took our drinks outside, the air was still lovely and warm unlike at home, where we'd need about 3 scarves and four coats right about now.

I watched Natalie as she chatted with Tyler. She laughed flirtaciously as he spoke to her, sitting down on the end of the sunlounger she'd sat on. I felt like a right gooseberry as I sat on the seat beside her. I tried to look busy, I took my phone from my bag and played around on it, not really texting or calling anyone.  
"Wow, great phone." Someone said and I felt the weight of the sunlounger shift as someone sat on the end of it by my feet. I looked up and saw Mitchel smiling at me.  
I curled my feet up under me and he moved towards me, his drink sloshing in its glass all over my bare legs. I gasped as the cold ran down to my feet. He leapt up.  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" He said biting my lip to stop from smiling. I didn't want to look like the harsh, uptight British girl so I smiled with him.  
"It's fine, really, yum." I laughed and he sat back down, obviously realising I wasn't going to beat him, or smack him or something.  
"Way to break the ice, huh?" He asked, flashing that gorgeous smile again. I couldn't help but return it.  
"I think we kind of did that the other week." I mumbled taking another sip of my drink. Who kept getting me those? I was already tipsy as it was!  
"What time last week?" He asked. I looked confused and then saw him wink. "Nothing ever happened." "Ohhh!" I caught on. I was about to reply when a loud crack and then a bang made me jump. The fireworks had started. Someone turned off all the outside lights and it took a while for my eyes to adjust. I looked beside me to see Natalie and Tyler slowly getting closer, geez how much had they had to drink? Eager, much!? I shook my head and laughed to myself. The fireworks were amazing, something you'd see in a themepark display, much less someones back garden.  
As I watched, I still felt like a gooseberry despite Mitchel still sitting on the end of my sunlounger. It was kind of awkward. As though the awkwardness was a hint I took a huge gulp of my drink, finishing it in one go, immediately feeling its effects. I began to giggle as Natalie and Tyler cuddled on their sunlounger. My sober brain new it was immature but my tipsy one didn't care.  
My giggling caught Mitchels attention and when he shrugged at me looking confused I scooted towards one side of the sunlounger and patted the space next to me, still giggling.  
When he moved up I leant over and whispered. "Look at..Natalie..and..Tyler!" As i hissed out the last word I burst out in a fit of giggles again. Mitchel sat up and leant over me tapping Tyler on the shoulder. I gasped. He'd get me in trouble! Tyler frowned at both us as Mitchel winked and gave him a thumbs up.  
"Oh that was cingey." I whispered feeling myself blush as I realised Mitchel was closer than expected. He didn't seem the kinda guy to be really forward, unless he'd had a drink of course.  
"How old are you?" I found my mouth asking the question my brain was thinking to itself.  
"Oh, erm seventeen." He replied. "You?"  
"Eighteen." I grinned. He nodded "I turn eighteen in like a week." He told me. 'Another party' were the two words my mind was thinking.  
"So are you having a party?" Damn, my brain did it again.  
"Yeah i think so, are you and Natalie up for coming?" I didn't get to answer as a couple of girls approached Mitchel, he held one finger up to me and got up greeting them both with hugs. Out of the corner of my eye I watched them flirt horrendously with him, touching his arm, leaning on him. I rolled my eyes to myself and watched as the last firework fizzled out in the dark sky. Natalie and Tyler obviously weren't going anywhere anytime soon. I got up off the sunlounger and made for the pool, which at the other end of the garden behind a large hedge had been abandoned as the fireworks ended. I sat on the edge of the pool, taking off my heels before dipping my sore feet in. The water was warm and soothed my feet. I leant back on my hands and glanced up at the sky. It was so nice here. I'd never thought things would take off so quickly. I mean, I needed a job, Natalie had a second interview which basically meant they'd loved her and she'd got the job. Nothing seemed right for me though. I knew i'd find something soon. My thoughts were interupted as a splash in the water, covering me in it, caught my attention. I looked down at the person who'd drenched my dress and hair with an angry look, i prepared so many rude things to say but when Mitchel surfaced I kept my mouth shut.  
Was he following me? Where are his own friends? I asked myself, they were the angriest questions I could manage.  
He grinned from the water swimming up the where my feet were, I pulled them up to the side of me, but not quickly enough, he grabbed one of my ankles and yanked as hard as he could, I slid completely off the edge of the pool and was submerged. As i surfaced I screamed but found myself laughing too. I splashed him and then groaned as I felt my dress ruining underwater. "Buy a new dress!" He demanded and I narrowed my eyes at him, splashing him angrily again. "Okay, okay, sorry! I'LL buy you a new dress?" I couldn't help but smile and I swam to the steps but before I could make it he'd grabbed my wrist pulling me back in.  
"Nooo." I groaned. "Seriously, let me gooo." I whined with a pout. I stared at his face. He'd obviously drunk too much as he didn't seem this kind of guy otherwise, maybe even normally shy? As i pondered I'd realised I was staring for quite a while. I frowned and moved away slightly. This kind of thing didn't happen to me, I didn't end up with good looking celebrities in swimming pools in Hollywood. I wasn't gona be one of those "unknown brunettes" featured in a magazine or online. None of them would be interested in me, I had no famousity about me at all. Feeling too uncomfortable with the way I was acting I swam over to the steps, climbing out and as i stepped out of the pool onto the still warm concrete I heard Mitchel follow. "I'm going to go get another drink." I heard him say, as though pretty downhearted. I shrugged to myself knowing it was being kind of rude. I ignored him as he passed me. I regretted drinking that last one as I wandered back to the house, tripping over myself.  
Natalie and Tyler weren't anywhere in sight. I cringed slightly as I sat underneath the outside heater, my clothes squelching underneath me. I sighed, I was absolutely gasping for a glass of-  
"Here." A familiar voice announced. I looked up and saw Mitchel smiling at me. Seriously didn't he get the hint? I wasn't about to be one of those celebritiy one off flings. Not so soon after moving here anyways. In his hand was a glass of water. I couldn't help but wonder how on earth this guy was doing this. Managing to annoy me and yet be the perfect gentleman at the same time. Maybe I hadn't cut him enough slack. Maybe he was alright.  
"Thank you, I was dying for one of these." I smiled at him sipping the water. "You're a really sweet guy." I found myself adding.  
He smiled sitting down next to me. "Thanks, you're a nice girl." "I thought maybe, celebrities would be really snobby, you know?" I told him truthfully and he nodded in agreement.  
"A lot of them are." He laughed. "I just wana be a normal kid you know? Hang with guys, chill with girls, enjoy myself." I could understand. That was all I wanted to do, but moving here kind of forced me to grow up. "Well, as long as you enjoy what you do." I said and with that I pushed myself off to floor, I pulled my phone out of my handbag.  
"Oh geez it's almost 4am!?" I gasped. "Where did the time go? I'd better go find Natalie."  
"Lauren?" Mitchel called and I turned back to him. He held his arms out and I stepped into them hugging him back. I could've fallen asleep right there his shirt was so cosy and that aftershave, again! I pulled away with a smile.  
"See you soon Mitchel." I told him and turned to leave picking my heels up first.

***

"My head hurts SO much." I groaned the next morning as I flopped out on the couch with a cereal bar.  
"I know right, mine too. I had fun though." Natalie smiled.  
"I bet you did Missy!" As we giggled I heard my text message tone going off from my bedroom. I rushed upstairs wondering who was texting me, my parents only called on Tuesday, Thursdays and Sunday, they never text and besides today was Saturday. I frowned as I flung myself onto my bed snatching my phone off my bedside table as I landed.  
I opened the text not recognising the number.  
"Lauren, Tyler passed ur number on2 me from natalie, hope u dnt mind. was wondering if ur free 2nite about 10pm? i got a show at 7:30 but will b done by then, let me kno. Mitch x" "Soo.." I heard a voice call from the hallway outside my bedroom. "Was that anyone...famous?" Natalie peered in my bedroom holding back a grin.  
"No, no-one famous." I humoured her and she frowned.  
"Really cos I gave-" I chucked a pillow at her before she could finish.  
"I KNOW what you did! And now he's asked to hang out tonight!" I moaned covering my head with another pillow. I screamed into it frustratedly.  
"Oh my gosh. A famous actor slash singer has asked you to hang out. Do you know how many girls want to be in your shoes?!"  
I understood her point. It was just too good to be true though. When was he gona quit? When he met a pretty blue eyed blonde at one of his gigs?  
"Just go, pleassse!" Natalie whined. I raised an eyebrow and she glanced nervously around the room.  
"You have a date with Tyler, here, tonight, don't you?" I asked reading her like a book. She nodded with a cheeky grin.  
"Yup, i really like him, he's such a nice guy, i'm going to cook dinner, watch a movie and then chuck him out before 3am because i've got my first day of college tomorrow." I nodded with a smile. Great, so I had no choice. I was going. "Crap." I found myself whispering out loud when I realised I had no idea what to wear. Natalie titled her head in questioning and then it clicked. "Follow me!"

***

Two hours later at 9:30 I was reading another text from Mitchel with the details of his gig. I had no idea where that was. I hurriedly slipped on the black gladiator sandals Natalie had lent me to go with the black mini dress and leopard print belt she'd throw on me. "Do I look okay?" I asked her trying to look at myself in the mirror from every angle. "Yes you look perfect." She smiled and gave me an encouraging hug and sneakily twisting some of my long curls around again to give them some body.  
I batted her off but really I was glad to be doing all of this with her here.  
I grabbed my bag and Natalie walked me down to the street where she saw me off in a taxi before heading back up to start cooking for Tyler.  
I thought about turning back. This felt like a prank. It was that ridiculous and unlike me that I didn't see how it could be anything else. Oh, maybe it could've been a dream? Yes, a prank or a dream. But certainly not reality. We'd been driving for what seemed like hours and I was literally opening my mouth to tell the driver to turn back for the apartment when he'd announced we'd arrived. We were outside a venue lined with palm trees and a huge arch announcing the 'Grove of Anaheim'. It looked really impressive. Hundreds of girls looking flustered and screamish poured from the entrance and I grimaced at the thought of fighting against them to get in. I paid the driver and stepped out of the cab, three girls had barely let me out before they jumped in and i gave them a look at one slammed the door almost catching my heel. I shook my head as I braced myself... 


	3. Girl, You'd Better Live It Up

"I'm looking for Mitchel Musso?" I asked a woman wearing a bright orange t-shirt and a headset carrying a set of papers. She smiled at me patronizingly.  
"Alright honey, he's not making public appearances tonight, maybe try one of his signings, sorry sweetheart." I began to protest but she started speaking into her headset and a man placed his hand on my shoulder pushing me towards the exit.  
"No, no, wait!" Someone called. I looked towards a man talking on his cellphone, smiling and rushing towards me. "She's with us." He told the person on the phone that he'd call them back and grinned at me. "Lauren?" He asked. I nodded nervously.  
"Yup, that's me." "Great, i'm Jared, Mitchel will be about 15 minutes, come and chill back with us though." He grinned and I followed him through a door to a bustling canteen/lounge area. "Take a seat, i'll send him out in a minute." He grinned and I returned it before he left.  
I looked around nervously, i'd caught the eyes of a few girls, all with passes around their necks wearing matching t-shirts. I smiled and they just gave me catty looks back. Geez. Time passed really really slowly as I sat there like a complete loner until I heard a familiar voice from behind me.  
"Hey!" I replied as Mitchel walked towards me, a black leather jacket slung over his arm. I stood up to greet him with a hug.  
"How have you been?" I asked as we walked towards the exit, i had no idea where we were going until I saw a black car outside.  
"Lauren, you have to wait here for a moment if that's alright, we're using seperate cars tonight." I hadn't noticed Jared was even there until he spoke. I nodded nervously. Mitchel smiled apologetically at me before beign ushered outside where I heard the roar of screams which entailed.  
"Woah." I breathed. More waiting ensued for me, about 20 minutes of it until the screaming died down and I was able to be escorted into a black car matching Mitchels. I hated not knowing where I was going. It couldn't have been more than about 10 minutes when the car pulled up somewhere.  
I groaned, I was a bit bored of this now. I'd known this guy about ten minutes and was already living like Paris Hilton? I was awaiting the sound of screaming fans to welcome Mitchel but I heard nothing apart from my car door opening. Mitchel was standing there holding open my door.  
"Coming?" He asked. It seemed rather quiet. No fans, no paparazzi. I loosened up slightly and got out the car. We were standing outside a large house. I felt extremely overdressed for a take out infront of his television. He obviously read the look on my face and laughed.  
"It's okay, we're not staying long, thought you might like a drink by the pool though first?" He asked.  
"Oh gosh no! I was just taken aback by how huge it is." I smiled at him reassuringly, and he bought it. I teetered along behind him and at least five minutes had passed before I'd realised we were alone for the first time tonight.  
It was completely dark by now and as we finally reached the pool at the back of the house the pool and garden lights had been switched on making it look unintentionally romantic.  
"Oh i'm never gonna want to leave." I whispered as Mitchel showed me to a table and chairs by a set of doors leading into the house. I couldn't help but nosey in. "You live here?" "Yeah, well when I'm in LA." He replied and then went to open the doors. "Would you like a drink?" "Just a water with lemon and ice for now thank you." He looked suprised but nodded and went inside. It was a warm night and I really could stay here all night.  
Only a couple of minutes later Mitchel returned with our drinks. He opened his can of coke and poured it into a glass.  
"So, what did you get up to today?" He asked, relaxing back in his chair which was across the table from mine.  
"Oh gosh, woke up extremely hungover, slightly annoyed when i realised i can't drink in restaraunts or clubs here for another three years! Then after i'd got over that I got your text and then had to decide what to wear and-" I realised he didn't care about all that stuff.  
"You did a good job." He smiled. "Anyways, what about you?" I sipped my drink trying to play it cool but as the lights from the water reflected onto his face all I wanted to was...kiss him? And trust me, once I started, I could not stop thinking about it. As he spoke of his day I gave a little "mmhmms" and "uhhuhs"  
and "oh no's" when i disagreed. "I'd love to hear your music." I told him when he'd finished. "Really? You should head to one of my gigs sometime, or buy the album, 12.95 in all good retailers." He said with a cheeky wink and cheesy accent.  
"You could sell me anything!" I laughed.  
"Wanna move to the lanei?" He suggested pointing his head towards the covered seating area with beanbags, rugs and cushions piled on the floor.  
"Yeah sure." I agreed picking up my drink and following him. I collapsed onto a pile of cushions and he fell down shortly after me.  
"This is such a good idea." I said picking at a cushion trying not to notice how close he was to me, I could feel the heat from his body.  
"Yeah my little bro loves chilling out here with his buds in the summer having pool parties."  
"How old is your brother?" I asked him, curious as he hadn't mentioned siblings before.  
"Fourteen now." He told me. I 'awwed' and then regretted it when he raised his eyebrows.  
"He's not cute, trust me. I love him, but he's a pain." He said with a grin. My legs were aching in the position I was sitting as I was trying my damn hardest to not reveal too much by wearing my short black dress. I gave up and slipped my heels off and plumped a pillow behind my head before lying back, my head just outside the lanei cover so i could see the sky. The stars were so pretty.  
Mitchel mirrored my position but rested his hands behind his head.  
"Thanks for being my friend by the way." I told him. "I guess you don't have much spare time on your hands, and its risky, and youre way too busy for new friends, but it was nice that you invited me here." I told him truthfully.  
"It's fine, really, you're a cool girl and I wanted to hang out some more, it was a really weird coincidence that I had tonight off after the gig, usually i'm flying somewhere else, or packing, or unpacking." He told me, I felt a 'but' coming.  
"But i am leaving here tomorrow afternoon for a couple of days." He added. I felt my smile fall and hope he hadn't noticed.  
"Oh wow, i'm sure you'll have fun, going anywhere nice?" I asked.  
"Maryland?" He told me. I shrugged with an embarassed smile.  
"Sorry, my geography is awful, is that far?" I asked. And he shrugged.  
"About five hours flight from here. Not too bad." He told me. Great, i was being ditched after like two days of hanging out.  
I smiled and the silence between us gave me a chance to lean my head back and close my eyes. The cool breeze was so soothing and I really could have slept out here. "So how are you finding it here?" He'd asked the question I had been asked about a thousand time since I arrived here. But i decided to give him an answer, the proper one.  
"Um, kinda hard to be honest with you." I rolled over onto my stomach and he did the same so we could talk better.  
"Why's that?" He asked. "I don't know, it's like, i'm struggling to get into colleges cos they're so packed, I'm having to retake my driving lessons and save for a car, I miss my friends and family from home like hell, if it wasn't for Natalie I'd- oh sorry." I added when I realised i'd been playing with the bracelet on his wrist as I spoke to him, damn my figety nature. He then asked me a question I kind of wasn't expecting. "So do you have a boyfriend back in the UK?" I laughed shaking my head. "No, but I did, it wasn't right to leave him there whilst I started everything else new here though, was it?" I added.  
I hadn't spoken to anybody about him yet, not even Natalie properly. I looked at him, hoping he'd reassure me I was right.  
"Yeah, I've had to do the same before. Girlfriends are hard to keep when you're on the move as much as I am." He admitted. I swear, if I could look anymore disappointed that I already was, I would. I did nod though, i thought it was better than screaming 'NOOOO'  
and clinging to his legs or something crazy like that.  
"Let's watch a movie? I'm really sorry about not heading out tonight, if we hadn't have talked so much we probably could have eaten out." He told me as we picked up our drinks and grabbed a large cushion each before heading inside. His living room was absolutely gorgeous, a giant sofa which took up half the room and the hugest tv i've ever seen mounted on the wall. The room also contained photos, but I wasn't about to nose THAT much. Although it was tempting! I sat on the couch, curling my feet up underneath me and placing my drink on a coaster on the table next to me, I pulled the cushion i was holding to chest and rested my chin on top.  
"So what're we gonna watch?" I asked him as he knelt in front of a huge dvd selection.  
"Hmm, I don't know. What haven't you seen?" He asked. I laughed.  
"I'm a movie geek, so let's not go there." He laughed with me.  
"Okay then, how about..." He pondered for a moment before pulling out Slumdog Millionaire. "This one?"  
I nodded excitedly. "I haven't seen it yet!" I told him and he set the dvd player up before grabbing the remote and sitting next to me on the sofa. As the dvd ran copyright notices I took the time to return his earlier question.  
"So what about you, any girlfriends?" I asked and popped some of the popcorn he'd brought in in my mouth. When he didn't answer for a minute I turned to him. "Oh." I realised. "You think i'll tell someone I shouldn't?" I asked half joking, half insulted. He looked at me apologetically.  
"It's not that, it's just, it's complicated." He told me, and I didn't know him well enought to probe so I left it, just as the movie started.

***

The movie was only about half the way through when i'd drank too much water and needed the toilet. I asked where it was and excused myself. When I returned a couple of minutes later I went to sit on the sofa and Mitchel wasn't there. I heard his voice suddenly from the kitchen. Hmm, i thought, he must be on the phone. I sat on my side of the sofa as close tot he kitchen as I could get and grabbed the remote turning the volume down slightly, and then a bit more, and a bit more.  
"No, no, we're just hanging out and watching a movie." I heard him say. "No, she's a friend, no-one even saw her come in here. Don't worry about it, she's not sleeping over!" I heard his voice get flustered and a bit agitated. "Alright, see you tomorrow." I quickly turned the television back up and when he walked in I pretended to be engrossed in the film.  
"Everything alright?" I asked as he sat down next to me and handed me the popcorn bowl.  
"Yeah, great." He smiled convincingly at me and I didn't ask any further questions. When the movie finished later that night I prepared myself for another warm Mitchel-hug-goodbye. He pulled me in as we stood just inside his front door. He squeezed me slightly.  
"I'll text you tomorrow?" He suggested. I was kinda suprised, I hadn't expected to hear from him for a while.  
I nodded. "That'd be wicked." He smiled and gave me one last hug before he walked me out to get his driver to take me home. I curled up in the warm seats of the car and thought only about him on the long drive home.

***

"$12.95 please." The chirpy cashier asked and I handed over the money and placed the CD in my handbag. She smiled and handed me my change. I rushed back to Natalie who was waiting outside for me. We both put our sunglasses on and started walking.  
"Did you find it?" She asked and I smiled pulling the CD out of my handbag.  
"Yup, I'm quite excited to listen to it actually." I admitted, just wanting to get home.  
"Sp, what are your plans for today?" She asked me as we turned the corner of our street.  
I sighed. "Filling out more forms for colleges." I told her wearily and she nodded. "You?"  
"Oh, going for dinner tonight with Tyler." She then hesitated. "Oh, you don't mind do you?"  
I shook my head quickly. I was quite thrilled to have the apartment to myself to relax and get some work done.

***

Natalie had left about an hour ago and i'd managed to get five of my six college applications done on my laptop. My fingers ached from typing the same stuff over and over again. I was just getting up to get a drink when my ringtone went off. I couldn't help but sing along to Coldplay as 'Viva La Vida' played. I picked up the call.  
"Hello?"  
"Lauren?" There was a lot of background noise and the voice was muffled, but I recognised it.  
"Mitch?" "Yeah it's me. What're you up to?" I heard him ask, almost yelling.  
"Im' just about to do some dinner then I've got some more college applications to fill in."  
"Sounds like a blast." He told me sarcastically. I typed back hurriedly.  
"Yeah, it so beats hanging with you at one of your gigs :P" i knew this was quite flirty for me, but took the risk.  
He didn't reply for a minute or two but when he did he said;  
"I think you should ditch the microwave meals and come have dinner with me ;P lol" I smiled, butterflies in my stomach. I text back with;  
"Lol soz, but rnt u 5 hours away?!" He text me back almost right away saying;  
"Yeh..so?! :P" I laughed and told him that "We'll have dinner when ur back in town, anyways im gona have a shower b4 dinner, so speak soon."  
He text me back telling me he'd text me after his performance. I sighed and threw my phone down. This guy, who I'd known for about 2 weeks in total had managed to treat me better than any guy I'd dated, and we weren't even dating. Americans were just so friendly.

*  
"Are you having fun?" Natalie asked me on the phone later that evening. I glanced at the clock, it was 11:30pm.  
"Oh lots, you must be." I said cheekily and she laughed.  
"It's lovely, the food was amazing!" She said excitedly. She really liked this guy.  
"Aw, glad you're having fun." I was about to say something else when my text tone buzzed in my ear. "I've gota go, see you tomorrow?"  
"See you then!" I checked my phone after we'd hung up. This was getting bad, I was hanging up on my girly chats to read texts from a guy. I sighed but then couldn't help but smile as I read Mitchels text.  
"I just got told off majorly for txtin U so much! haha :D o well, i managed 2 escape my manager for 5 mins to tell u the gig went so gd &  
2 let u know my bday party is this week, having my public one on wednesday & private one on thurs, ud better come!" I texted him back straight away telling him we'd definitely be there. Crap, what do i wear? This dilemma again. This called for a shopping trip.

*  
"Ew, no." I grimaced when Natalie stepped out of the dressing rooms.  
"I'd usually be insulted by a remark like that, but it didn't look like this on the hanger..." We both laughed and the sales assistant shot us some dirty look from the cash register. We both tried to straighten our faces but it didn't work.  
"Let's go somewhere else." Natalie announced loudly before getting changed into her own clothes.

"Oh my god. That dress! " I exclaimed pulling my sunglasses off and pressing myself up against the shop window. "I need it in my life."  
"It's so nice! Let's go in." Natalie pulled me into the shop and I made a beeline to find the dress in the window.  
"Size 4...size 4...size 4..." I mumbled trying to find one in the rack. When I found one I couldn't get into the changing rooms fast enough.  
"Here." Natalie pushed a pair of heels under the door so I could try them with the dress. I slipped them on and turned to look in the mirror.  
Natalie must've heard my gasp. "Let me see, let me see!" I heard her say excitedly. I pulled back the curtain. "Oh. My. God!" "I know. It fits so perfectly." I ran my hands over the gold detail around the neck and pulled at the hem of the dress which ended halfway up my thigh.  
"I love it. Is it suitable?" I asked. She nodded. "Of course it is, it's the perfect cocktail little black dress." She sighed. "Wish I'd seen it first!" I poked my tongue out.  
"Come on then, let's go find you something." I got changed and paid for the dress onto round two. 


End file.
